Encounter
by Moonlightkitty7
Summary: A repetition of everyday daily Life. Coming to know the responsibilities it becomes routine, even comforting. The systematically peaceful way of living for any human is natural. Not until an encounter with one person too revolutionize your entire world.


_'If I would've known the aligned stars predetermined encounter that night.'_

Encounter I

"Wear the hood now." he harshly snapped. What good did it do now forcing myself to overwork into late night shifts into pure exhaustion for an extra bonus check. Only to be cornered, ultimately to be lead here sitting next to a psychotic stalker strictly under his control. How sickening the idea of tormenting my own freedom while this perpetrator finding it quietly humorous bestowing it in front of me. Churned my stomach into vomit forcing to swallow it back down. Causing a scene will only backfire seeing that he presumably made every deduction almost systematically to bid not. Not to forget the first death threat if I had not comply. Struggling to squirm latching onto his left forearm squealing muted helpless cries in the grasp of a forceful tight headlock. Searching to find the quickest escape analyzing the two-way street it was dark, brisk and entirely so close to my apartment. (_Not like this, Why me..I've always been a..._) "Resist me, you and your family immediately die." In a crude undisturbed tone, haze of warmth generated within ear range sighting vapor of his breath tightening his grip revealing his face. Revolting to be overpowered by this threat. It was clear he demanded not money or credit cards anything of possessions, but myself. Reflecting the past thirty minuets ago to this very moment I had analyzed an ideal clever way to transparently elude. The idea of freedom laying doormat scoping this opportunity for an escape with just one eye contact surely was at an advantage in this somewhat occupied subway.

Stealthy covering the right side face I desperately glanced for someone anyone to take notice the horrid expression. "Don't think about it." He spewed out accompanied to a solid icy glare. It alone. Directly sent an internal ache that came crashing on any string of hope left. No physical eye contact was needed to decipher the remark which made it even more disturbing. 'raped murdered dissected tortured' I Miserably lowered my head in shame tucked my arms tightly into my stomach, threads of hair circled my lap and tears ran silently. (_I was foolish to even try_) Unbelievable to have fallen in a inescapable net which felt premeditated. How thoughtless refusing to carry a weapon of some sort as if a scenario never would happen to me. The first few months of commuting back and forth on nights did I carry pepper spray for protection. Now realizing there was no way to firmly equip it fast enough to of use properly in a desperate situation is completely pointless. There was absolutely no comfort in closing my eyes only but to violent scenarios vividly played out. Straining them took a toll upon my lap a flood of tears streamed a puddle onto my work uniform. To anyone on the subway we presumably may have resembled a dysfunctional couple, where the boy scolds the girl and she cried. Which is almost dementedly laughable.

Pressuring the folded arms into my abdomen to seize the tears and gain emotional control by numbing a forced pain before he witnessed any disturbance. He didn't seem the least bit interested if not alarmed though the aura surrounding my pathetic position was borderline intolerable. I read in Timelines articles exhibiting wimpy sympathetic nature often aggravated the captor into a violent pleasing aggression. I will not give this disgusting fool the satisfaction of my sanity. Keep calm, keep composure repeating silently mouthing until I trance the thought "Don't give in" to freeze time. Staying sane was my only choice if to block the unsettling thoughts penetrating mentally. The fate I will guarantee to meet soon bombarded the tiniest hint of hope. A gigantic knot formed into the chest area every breath weighing heavier and heavier slowly breathing a concentrated repetition count. Invisibly chained, belittled, his victim, my mind was the only control I had in this particular moment.

**Rather Short first Chapter. If your expecting a "Beastly" far-flung captivator/romantic vision. Sorry to disappoint you. I will incorporate a unity of realism into bestowing both main characters opposite traits in one another. I have one solid plot to play out after deducing many thought up ones. (Captor diminishes victims entire generous worldly view into the underground workings behind...)**

Completely open to anyone's generous ideas though! Stay Tuned!


End file.
